


2 Packs, 1 Town Revisited

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Talking, This town loves Derek, creepy uncle peter makes another brief appearance, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are in Derek's loft to talk about the pack treaty thing but Derek is in a foul mood, and it's all Stiles' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Packs, 1 Town Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this before I mess with it again. I had this written over a week ago, but I keep changing things and fussing with it, and I'm not sure if I've made things better or not. It's *longer* than it had been at first... I've really wanted to keep true to their characters and also hit some kind of important parts and I really hope I managed that. I have fiddled and fussed over the argument, I hope you all enjoy the work! :D
> 
> Un beta'd and although I've been working on it, there are no doubt mistakes but as long as I don't have any serious continuity errors then I'm happy. If I do, please tell me. Thank you!

It was ridiculous to think that Derek looked good all hot and sweaty, dirt smudged over his face and torso, arms bulging as they moved to pull his shirt off. Stiles licked his lips as he watched, admiring the view of all that skin, wishing he could walk over and start licking it. The worst thing was that he was the one who had said no to any sexy times, and now he was regretting it.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Derek said as he turned his back on them, eyes narrowed in a glare that lingered on Stiles. Well, he might have said no to sex, but he hadn’t said no to kissing. He wondered if he could kiss down all of Derek’s back and front.

“Dude,” Scott whispered as Derek disappeared into the bathroom. “Can you please stop?”

“Stop what?” Stiles asked, finally turning away from the closed door and looking at Scott.

“Stop… wanting him so badly. Dude, *I* can smell it and it’s kind of creepy,” Scott said with a wrinkled nose and a glare.

“I’m soooo sorry you have to smell my arousal,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyebrows. “But it’s not like I can help it. Derek is hot, right?”

Scott sighed and nodded his head. “Just because I can objectively admit that he’s good looking doesn’t mean I wanna know that stuff. Try not to think about sex with him when I’m around.”

Sex with Derek? Stiles knew it would be hot, hands all over his body, fingers tugging clothes off, frantic kisses that led to bites and possibly being tossed over the first surface they could find. He sighed and tried not to think about how badly he wanted to go down on Derek and taste the man, taking him so deep the tip of his dick would press against his -

“Sti~les!” Scott whined. “Stop that!”

Grinning at Scott, Stiles shrugged. “I can’t help the thoughts that come to my mind, you know that.”

“So not okay.”

The bathroom door opened and Derek came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and Stiles couldn’t help it. He wolf whistled at that sexy body and that glare came out again, this time it was more angry than before and the whistle died before he finished it.

“Dude,” Stiles breathed. “What the hell is *his* problem?”

“I don’t know,” Scott asked, watching Derek himself. 

“But it does seem like he’s got a problem, right? It’s not just me?” Stiles stared at the door, frowning. What could he have done that would make Derek so angry?

“He seems really upset,” Scott said softly. “It’s not just you.”

“I wonder what happened today,” Stiles mused.

Derek came out of his bedroom with his arms crossed and frowned at Stiles. “Lots of things happened. I found out you claimed Scott as your Alpha and that Allison is going to represent you. I also found out you’ve dragged Chris Argent into the mix as the neutral party. Seems like you’ve been busy dragging all your friends into this mess, are you *trying* to kill them all?”

Stiles’ heart began pounding fiercely in his chest. He had wanted to be the one to tell Derek all of that. “Of course I’m not,” Stiles said, waving the papers in his hand in the air. “I wanted to tell you -“ but he got cut off.

“When Stiles? Just before we entered the ring?” Derek snapped the words out. “Were you going to plan everything without me again, making me look like a fool?”

Shaking his head, Stiles felt the pit of his stomach sink. “No, why would I want-“

“You know, sometimes I wonder what this is to you, this whole thing,” Derek waved a hand between Stiles and Scott. “Are you playing me, *again*?” Stiles could almost feel the anger from Derek as he took several steps towards him.

Scott growled and moved to stand in between Stiles and Derek. “He’s trying to save your life, you dumbass,” Scott snapped. Derek flashed red eyes at Scott and Scott flashed his gold ones right back. Stiles looked between the two of them and shook his head. This wasn’t what he wanted, this wasn’t at all what he wanted tonight.

“No,” Stiles said, lifting hands to try to calm the two of them down but Derek talked over him.

“Is he? How, by putting your life on the line? Is that really how you two want this to play out?” Derek asked.

“What are you *talking* about?” Stiles finally managed to get out.

“Claiming him as your Alpha means he can fight for you if I die,” Derek said as he turned red eyes on Stiles, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine. “If he does that, then he’ll be up against Deucalion and he’ll lose.”

“I *knew* you were holding out on me,” Stiles said in a rush, feeling a little vindicated for having gone to ask Mr. Argent about things.

“It won’t come to that,” Scott began but Stiles was too riled up now.

He lifted a finger to point at Derek. “You could have told me that. You could have told me that there should be a neutral party to oversee the event, you could have told me -“

“You could have told me you were involving the Argents!” Derek snarled, voice beginning to boom through the building. “Who else do you think I would have wanted for the position? You made me agree to try to communicate and then go behind my back to find out things about this battle?”

“You didn’t tell me!” Stiles shouted back. “I want to *win* this fight Derek! I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to lose *me*! What are *you* fighting for?”

“I’m fighting for *us*!” Derek said as he narrowed his eyes. “I’m fighting for the town, I’m fighting for my right to be here!” His cheeks flushed once the words were out and Stiles realized instantly that Derek hadn’t meant to say all of that.

He could feel his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as he stared at Derek. Scott was pressed up against his side, and Stiles didn’t even know when Scott had gotten there. A resounding silence rang out through the room and Stiles finally nodded, his anger seeping away in the aftermath of that confession.

“So am I.” He took a breath, pleased that his voice had only wavered a little.

“When were you going to tell me what you were doing?” Derek demanded, matching him even tone for even tone. The red was gone from his eyes and Stiles felt exhausted now.

“Tonight,” he said with a sigh. Closing his eyes he leaned against Scott. “I was going to tell you all about this tonight.”

“You know that the Argents only know so much when it comes to this fight, right?” Derek sighed the words out.

Opening his eyes to look at Derek, Stiles nodded. “You know you only told me some of what to expect and he told me other stuff, right?”

“We’re all very good at holding out on each other,” a voice came from the spiral staircase. Stiles looked past Derek and saw Peter, sitting on the stairs like he was watching a really good TV show.

“Peter,” Stiles snapped. “Let me guess, you know some things that no one else knows? You planning on sharing?”

“Well,” Peter shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Chris suggested you weren’t telling me everything,” Derek said as he turned away from Stiles and Scott and faced his Uncle.

“Of course I’m not,” Peter laughed. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“You’re not a magician,” Derek said with a frown.

“But you sure keep your secrets close to home,” Stiles said. Chris had told Derek to talk to his Uncle? Fascinating. Stiles wasn’t sure if he liked Mr. Argent or if he kind of hated him, but under the circumstances, he had to trust the man.

“Of course I do.” Peter stared at the three of them and then shrugged. “The only things I will say to Derek I’m not going to share to a room full of anger and raging hormones. I’m going to turn in for the night, so if you could keep your voices down,” he said as he stood up and started walking up the stairs. Honestly, Stiles was still creeped out by Peter.

“Look,” Derek said as he turned around again and he met Stiles’ eyes. “I can’t do this if I think you’re going behind my back and making decisions without even talking to me about them. You’re the one who got angry with me over communication, and then I find all this out today and all I can think is how now I have to worry about Scott getting himself killed too.” Derek walked over to him and brushed fingers against his cheek. It felt good, so good, and Stiles leaned into the touch. “I can’t do this if you don’t talk to me, okay? No more secrets, not with this. I need to know what’s going on, so I don’t make a mistake.”

“Same from you,” Stiles said with a frown. “You didn’t tell me about the Alpha thing, and the different roles and all of that.”

“We were on a *date* Stiles,” Derek huffed in annoyance. “A *date*. I didn’t want to go over all the details. Besides, you’ve never claimed an Alpha. I’m the only Alpha in town, Scott isn’t technically one.”

“I told him that,” Scott said with a roll of his eyes. “But he said some things that made a lot of sense. Some things that made me realize that what you said a while back was true. I am an Alpha.” Scott stood up straight and Stiles immediately missed that warmth against his side. “I’m an Alpha of a pack of humans.” For a moment, Stiles thought that Scott’s eyes shone red, but when he blinked Scott’s eyes just looked warm and brown.

Derek considered him for a few moments and then moved away from Stiles. “Fine, tell me what you’re here about then.”

*

Scott left after an hour and a half, the beginning of a multi-pack treaty in his hands. There were things each side needed to think about, and Stiles was proud they managed it all without any extra snarling. They were getting together tomorrow to talk some more and Stiles was feeling optimistic. He was exhausted and could tell by the way Derek was slumped on the couch that he was too. Stiles walked behind Derek and lightly placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders.

“Was this too much for one day?” he asked softly, and Derek shrugged. Stiles could feel the tension under his fingers and he lightly began to kneed at the warm skin under him.

“It’s been a really, long, day,” Derek sighed. “I mean it though Stiles. If you can’t talk to me, we’re done. I’m not going to end up in the same position again.”

Searching his mind for what on earth Derek was talking about, Stiles finally sighed and leaned into the massage. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that whole thing with Scott and Gerard. I mean him trying to get on my good side and joining my pack and then just using me to get at the old man. I… Stiles I won’t do that. I’m not going to be a little puppet in the “Stiles and Scott” show.”

“Woah,” Stiles said as he took his hands off of Derek. He felt the annoyance at Scott for that particular slight rush through him again and he moved away from Derek to kneel in front of him. “Time out here, I need you to pay really close attention to my heartbeat right now Derek, okay?” He waited until Derek nodded, which he did after a moment. “I had no idea what Scott was doing when he tricked Gerard. If I had, I would have told him to tell you about it.” Derek’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but then they widened. “Yeah. I mean every word.” Stiles reached up and ran a hand down Derek’s cheek. “I’m so sorry he screwed you over that way. I had no idea what was going on, that’s how secretive he was being.”

“You’re his best friend,” Derek said after a moment. “He tells you everything.”

“Apparently he doesn’t tell me when he has super secretive secrets.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I was actually kind of happy he was with you, I was starting to think that things were going to work out pretty well but then… bam!” he slapped his hands together. “They didn’t. Then he was working so hard to help you when you couldn’t find your beta’s and I knew that was his way of trying to apologize. We already had our “don’t keep secrets from me” argument over that.”

“Bad way of apologizing. I’m sorry is the time honored tradition,” Derek snarled.

“Yeah… when Scott realizes he’s messed up, he doesn’t do a good job of speaking about it, he just tries to fix things.” Stiles smiled a little. “He’s an action kind of guy, you know? He apologizes with actions. Like how he’s trying to help you now.”

“You don’t even know if we’re going to win,” Derek said with a sigh.

“Well, I’m getting a new bat tomorrow from Mr. Argent, we have a solid neutral party who will make sure people play by the rules, and hopefully we’ll be ready for just about anything,” Stiles said with a nod. “And I swear to you.” Stiles paused as he met Derek’s eyes. “I swear to you that I won’t let Deucalion have me in that way. I’ll find some way to kill him if he offs you, because of the three choices he gave me for mates, you’re the only one I want.”

There was a pause as Derek searched his eyes, and then he reached down to pull Stiles up and into his lap. With a soft laugh, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, straddling his lap. He kissed Derek and opened his mouth so their tongues could play.

“We’re okay then?” he said after a few moments, pulling away and looking into Derek’s eyes.

“No more secrets?” Derek returned and Stiles took a deep breath.

“No more secrets, not about the important things,” Stiles agreed.

“Then yes.”

Stiles sighed and leaned back into Derek’s arms. “Good. I don’t think I can do all this without you.”


End file.
